


Man, Blood, Moonlight, and Really Good Sex

by Queenspuppet



Series: Darcy Lewis April Fool's Crack Challenge 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Panther thighs, scent recognition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenspuppet/pseuds/Queenspuppet
Summary: Darcy has more or less decided James Barnes is the alpha for her, and that's before she meets him.





	1. Hnnnnngg

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, apologies!

It should be noted that Darcy Lewis had made her mind up about James Barnes the very first second she had seen him, through two panes of glass and from half a training-field away.

 

“You don’t choose your alpha, Darcy,” Jane said, glancing up from her data to check on Darcy who had her nose pressed against the full wall window of their lab while she fogged the glass with heavy breaths.

 

“I can’t just _know_ that those panther thighs exist in the world and then _settle_ for any old alpha, _Jane_ ,” Darcy said. Her palms came up to the window and she pressed closer, voice turning dreamy. “I’m gonna start doing yoga. Think of the _stretch._ ”

 

“Don’t get carried away with this before you scent him. He could smell like stink bugs and gasoline for all you know,” Jane said.

 

“I bet he smells like chocolate birthday cake,” Darcy murmured, eyes soft on the training field.

 

_

 

He smelled like man and blood and moonlight. Or at least those were the words Darcy would settle on later. Considering the moment was mid-invasion—with alarms going off in the facility and agents rushing through the halls, and Darcy just trying to find her way to a safe room when she ran around a corner and crashed bodily into a fully armed Winter Soldier—her head was too busy sorting through the different varieties of panic, to settle on the exact components of her alpha’s aroma.

 

The scent, which was less a smell and more a full body _clench_ of need that started at the roots of her hair and then travelled quickly down to her toes, left her head dizzy and her knees weak.

 

“Hnnnnggg really good sex,” she said, and then her fist tightened around the taser in her grasp, which was pointed inconveniently down at her feet.

 

Specifically, it tightened around the trigger. As if she already wasn’t having a hard time standing upright in his presence.

 

“Whoa there, peach,” a whispery guttural purr said, and then there was a warm hard arm around her waist and the taser leads were snatched out of the air in a vibranium fist before ever reaching her. He winced, behind the delicious beard she planned on nuzzling, and then shook out the arm, dropping the electric leads.

 

Darcy whimpered and bared her neck, which gave her a very good excuse to sniff at Barnes’s shoulder and try to translate more notes of that scent that turned her brain cloudy and her skin nervy and her insides white hot. She squirmed closer in his grasp and a little soothing thrill ran down her spine and into her belly as he rumbled at the back of his throat in response.

 

“Shit,” he muttered, eyes widening.

 

Darcy dug her fingers into his ribs and was delighted to find his tactical gear included very little padding. Those were the _actual_ outline of his abdominal muscles. She was blessed. _He_ was blessed, and she by proxy.

 

“You’re off duty, Buck.”

 

Oh, Darcy thought. Captain America is here too. She peeked up from where she had been burrowing into Bucky’s side to see a pink cheeked Steve Rogers smirking at her alpha’s back.

 

“You better get her somewhere safe,” he added. “Before that turns into a heat.”

 

“Stevie,” Bucky hissed. “Can’t just go lock myself up with an omega. That ain’t how it’s done.”

 

“You really fucking better, mister,” Darcy snapped, looking up. And then she promptly melted as silvery blue eyes stared down at her from the loveliest, grumpiest face she had ever seen.

 

Captain America snorted. “You heard her. And anyway we can’t have an omega scenting for her alpha hanging around in the halls like bait for Hydra.”

 

Bucky stiffened and then all at once she was scooped into his arms like a princess. “Keep ‘em away from the apartments,” he snarled and then he was carrying her away with a heavy, fast gait that soaked her panties straight through. “You got a nest started, sweetheart?”

 

“Mmm, not yet. Just moved in this week,” she said, nosing softly just under his ear. He bumped his jaw gently against her forehead and Darcy could feel the scent mark take, easing some of the tense ache in the back of her thighs and over her shoulders.

 

Bucky cleared his throat and then said, with some of the gruffness brushed away. “Would it be alright if I took you to mine? ’S easier to defend and I…I started up a little nest when I scented you ‘round the facility.”

 

“Yes please,” Darcy said, and then he ran them up a flight of stairs without so much as catching his breath. “Your omega,” she added as he rushed down a quiet hallway.

 

He nearly tripped over his own feet. He turned his head toward her and Darcy leaned into it, letting his lips brush across her hair. “Huh?” he asked, a little catch in his voice.

 

“You called me _an_ omega,” she said, lifting her chin to meet his eyes. “I’m _your_ omega.”

 

The silver blue darkened as Bucky stopped them outside a door and waited for Friday to unlatch it.

 

“Oh, Peach,” he growled as the door swung upon. “Don’t I know it.”


	2. Nest Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky shows Darcy the nest he started for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably not the continuation you were expecting, buuuuuut There Will Be Smut. I know so cause I wrote some today. It's just not coming (heh heh) right away. (Part 4 to be exact.) First, have more fluff!
> 
> Super extra thank yous to zephrbabe for looking over these for me.

 

 

She hadn’t really imagined the decor of a super soldier’s apartment. Her fantasies had mostly taken place in  _ her _ bed or, for the lower rating ones, some versions of the kind of nest she had always dreamed of—colorful and cluttered and soft, with a little bit of natural light, an excess of blankets and fluffy pillows. (She would stash treats and her favorite books in some corners and vibrators in another.)

 

Bucky’s apartment was  _ sparse _ .

 

“Oh,” she said, glancing around as Bucky set her down to the floor. There was the introductory set of furniture Tony insisted on supplying and…not much else. “How long have you been in the facility?”

 

“‘Bout eight months,” he supplied, moving through the space quickly. Darcy slipped her hand into his and his steps stuttered for a moment before continuing.

 

He didn’t give her a tour, not that she needed much of one. She and Jane had done more to their space in two hours than Bucky had done in over half a year.  _ He needs me _ , she thought. Which may have been a bit of an overstatement but this was beyond minimalist. This was a space inhabited by someone who didn’t know how to settle in and make themselves a home. Which was a task Darcy was fairly sure she would excel at. 

 

“Never tried making a nest before so if it’s not good or it’s too big or there’s too much-” Bucky started as they reached a hall where she could see his bedroom through the door off to the right, and a sliding door on her left.

 

Darcy almost said ‘rambling gets my motor running’ but instead managed to say, “I’ve never made one either!” And she slid the door open for herself. 

 

There was a long skylight in the ceiling, and narrow windows at the top of the far wall, and the light made the space feel airy without making her feel exposed. A door on the right wall opened into a gray  tiled bathroom that looked just as crisp and simple as the rest of the apartment. In front of her was a short set up of steps leading up to a mattress platform that would easily fit her and her alpha in any direction they chose to sprawl, without too much excess space. And it  _ was _ covered in excessively fluffy looking pillows and a number of wonderfully fuzzy blankets. It was the bare bones of her very own dream nest, she realized.

 

“You don’t like it,” Bucky said, voice flat. Darcy looked back at him in surprise so he added, “Your nose is wrinkling.”

 

“I love it,” Darcy said firmly. His eyes narrowed at her, searching her expression. She shrugged. “It’s just new stuff so it smells too clean. But we can stink it up real quick. Can I have one of your pillows?”

 

“‘Course. You can have anything you want,” he said, and then turned and crossed the hall to his bedroom.

 

Darcy stood stunned and still for a moment, digesting the simple and obvious tone of that answer and then hurried after him. 

 

Bucky’s bedroom wasn’t in much better shape than the rest of his home but it did smell  _ wonderfully _ deep and dark and Darcy swooned a little in the middle of the room. But the closet was absolutely desolate. There was no excuse.

 

“Got one,” he said, pulling her out of her reverie. 

 

She turned, saw him by the bed, and then spotted a plain bright blue, quilted coverlet twisted up at the foot of the mattress as if it had been kicked away. Still, it was the first spot of color she’d really noticed and she grabbed it up.

 

“Can I borrow this?”

 

“You can have it,” Bucky said with a shrug.

 

“We’ll share,” Darcy bargained, peeking over the bundle of bedding in her arms. She’d bet anything he would like it better after it smelled like her. She passed him to see the pile of laundry resting on a chair. She grabbed the dark green henley sitting on the top. “I’m taking this too. Now I’m gonna go get comfy and  _ you’re _ gonna change cause I can’t snuggle a poly-synth tactical blend.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” he said. 

 

Darcy looked at him over her shoulder and found him standing straight, looking so serious but for the crinkles at the corner of his eyes. Her belly clenched and she escaped his room into the connecting bathroom that led to her new nest. She  _ was _ bossy for an omega, but if he didn’t mind then they were going to do alright together. Not that she had much doubt. 

 

She climbed into the nest and sighed, feeling the way the mattress gave and held under her feet, the kind of squish meant to keep any unnecessary disturbance from rattling the sleeper. Her toes dug in and she bit off a squeal behind tight lips. The pillows weren’t joking around either, fluffy and firm. Even Bucky’s own pillow from his bed was stiff by comparison. But there was no competition between the fresh-out-of-the-package tang and the heady, salty bite of her alpha.

 

She shed her sweater—and bra, because there was  _ no _ comfy with underwire in the way—and then went ahead and peeled off her leggings since curled up to Bucky was bound to be warm enough. And she didn’t want to look  _ too _ chaste, swallowed up in his Henley down to her mid thigh. She folded up her clothes and left them at the side of the platform steps.

 

Bucky swallowed three times when he walked in. She was standing on the mattress, shuffling pillows around while cuddling the one that smelled like him close to her chest.

 

She swallowed five times.

 

He was in a black t-shirt that looked soft enough that she thought it was probably one of the things he had owned the longest, and a pair of loose gray sleep pants. She couldn’t say why but the sight of Bucky Barnes’s bare feet peeking out from under those floppy hemmed pants  _ did _ things to her. 

 

“You…you want…a water?” Bucky asked, blinking up at her, voice hoarse.

 

“I wanna cuddle nap,” Darcy said, blinking back.

 

“I…okay.”

 

Watching a grown man shuffle and shift against a mountain of pillows was simultaneously one of the most endearing and heart-wrenching things Darcy had ever witnessed. The man simply  _ did not _ know how to be comfortable even in the midst of the best bedding you could get your hands on. He settled into a stiff looking reclining position and then half-smiled up at her. 

 

“Lemme know if it’s too much,” she said. Although he had princess carried her without asking so she thought it might be fine. Still.

 

Darcy dropped herself onto Bucky’s lap, legs straddling his hips, put her new favorite pillow into the curve of his right shoulder so they could both lean on it and nestled herself close against his chest. She held her breath, and he held  _ his _ breath, for a long moment.

 

Then his whole body sighed and he sank back into the pillows, Darcy going with him. Every little bit of him was cradling her. This was the kind of sleep support money couldn’t buy, she thought, grinning into his shoulder.

 

“S’not too much,” he said, arms wrapping over her back. 

 

She hummed happily, tucking her toes under his legs to keep them warm. She went warm and liquid when his cock twitched in his pajamas, nestled nicely between her legs, stirring gently as they relaxed. But neither one of them mentioned it and Bucky reached out a hand and pulled one of the fluffy blankets over them both. 

 

She absolutely had plans to defile her beautiful alpha sooner rather than later. Enthusiastic, consenting, defilement. But she could let him get used to her first.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the comments on the start of this, they absolutely inspired me to continue. Leave me some sugar cause I love it SOOOOOOOOOO.


	3. What Omegas Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Bucky talk about courting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE ENTIRELY FLUFF AND SMUT AND SWEETNESS. I don't wanna write any conflict. Just cuteness. That's your warning.   
> No smut yet but I've turned the rating up on the story for the next two sections.
> 
> Immense thanks to zephrbabe and emma98 for reading these for me and keeping me in line and also not in a panic, cause I am good at panics.

Darcy woke up on her side, held tight against Bucky’s chest, with one hand splayed over her back and the other holding her bottom firm against his hips. The perfect, hard length of him was sitting deliciously against her, pressing just enough that she thought he could probably feel her pulse beating against him. She was about to let him know just how much she appreciated that grip he had on her, maybe with a little roll of her hips, when his head ducked down and his nose nuzzled against her. He tipped her face back against the pillows with gentle nudges and peppered kisses over her cheekbones and forehead.

 

“Nice nap, Peach?” he rumbled.

 

Darcy’s whole body shivered in response and Bucky growled and rolled her onto her back. The stretch of her thighs making room for his hips was  _ exactly _ how good she’d imagined it’d be. Her eyes didn’t want to open quite yet so she bumped her face against his until their lips were brushing together, and then surged up for a full, open kiss, her tongue licking in for some of that sharp, dark taste of him. He was vibrating into the kiss, a happy deep note in the back of his throat, and she was trembling in response, fingers digging into his back and hips squirming against him. 

 

He pulled away to nip down her jaw to her neck and she asked, “Why Peach?”

 

“You smell like peach pie and pussy,” Bucky said into her skin, all hot and throaty.

 

Darcy’s body went taut at that declaration and she was just about ready to flip her alpha onto the mattress, when he too stiffened and pulled suddenly away. She was gaping up at him as he scrambled to standing and, bobbing erection and all, stumbled down the steps and out to the hall.

 

“Where are you  _ going _ ?” 

 

“Water,” Bucky blurted. “Getting you water.”

 

“Was I thirsty?” Darcy asked an empty nest.  _ Yes _ , she was. But not for  _ water. _

 

Well, okay, she was a little bit regular thirsty too. She looked down at herself, henley riding up to her belly and her hair undoubtedly mussed from her nap. She grabbed the blue coverlet from Bucky’s bed and snuggled it close in lieu of an actual Bucky. She pulled the hem of the shirt back down to a modest level too.

 

Bucky came back in a moment, two glasses in hand, one of which was raised to his lips.

 

“James Barnes,” Darcy said, as stern as she could manage. “You can’t just say something like that to an omega and then  _ not  _ eat them out!”

 

Bucky choked on his water, a little bit dribbling down his chin to dampen his collar as he coughed through a bout of laughter. Darcy smiled back at him and then wiggled back in the pillows and patted the mattress next to her.

 

“Seriously, what gives?” she asked. She nibbled at her lip and added, “Did I come on too strong?”

 

His eyes widened at that and he hurried up the steps, leaving their waters there, and then nestled in close to her. Although if he thought she wouldn’t notice him sitting  _ on top _ of the coverlet, he was underestimating her.

 

“It ain’t like that, pea- Doll,” Bucky said. “Did  _ I  _ come on too strong?”

 

“I would not object to a much heavier hand with the seducing, to be honest,” Darcy said and Bucky grinned.

 

“You’re halfway to heat and we got enemy forces running through the facility,” he said, and then he leaned in close and brushed his nose against her cheek. “Don’t wanna get interrupted and I gotta keep you safe.”

 

“Well,” Darcy said, voice too breathy for her liking but that swanky new vibranium arm was sneaking across her shoulders, drawing her closer, and it was so  _ warm _ . “That’s a pretty good argument.”

 

“Also…” Bucky hedged and her eyes narrowed up at his face. “Doll…you deserve courting. And presents. And weeks of sweetness.”

 

“Pffffffffft,” Darcy said, all eloquence. “I have this nest, which is a present. I have my new favorite pillow because it smells like you. And I have this Henley, which I will be keeping, which is also a present. That’s good by me.”

 

“Those aren’t courting gifts and you know it,” Bucky said, grinning. 

 

“Geeeez, fine, tell me how the alphas did their wooing back in your day, grandpa Buck,” Darcy said. So what if she was cuddled half on top of him, even with the coverlet in the way. Dude was comfy and if she wasn’t going to  _ get _ the really good sex right now, she could at least huff the smell of it.

 

“Well, I didn’t really have the dough to spoil a girl back in the day,” Bucky said and Darcy tried bury her giggles at the way his voice took on the sort of distant hum of remembering like her actual grandpa’s always had when he’d told her a story. 

 

“Let’s say you did,” Darcy said.

 

“I’d have taken her dancing,” Bucky said firmly. “And bought her jewelry. And fruit and chocolate. Good shoes too.”

 

“ _ Shoes? _ ”

 

“They were expensive. Not so many affordable options like there are now,” he said.

 

Darcy pressed her grin against his t-shirt. “That’s thoughtful,” she mumbled, and meant it.

 

“Then,” Bucky continued, “When she knew I was sincere and we were planning on bonding, I’d get her perfume and silk stockings and-”

 

“Sexy lingerie,” Darcy suggested and Bucky rumbled at that. “Nowadays when people catch a scent they like, they usually just go for it.”

 

“That’s cause there’s not so much worry about who’s who and where they came from and where they’ll end up,” Bucky mused. “Still lots, but not enough to stop a good scent bond.”

 

“Hmm. I never really thought about what I’d want from my alpha. Not in that way.” Not since she was really little at least, when presents had seemed to be the  _ point _ of an alpha. Then she’d thought about the sex as a teenager, cause she was always a little turned up in that way. And then as she got older it was about what kind of person would make an alpha she  _ wanted _ to stay with.

 

“Gimme a list of things you like,” he said, and then his arms wrapped around around her waist and he dragged her back up onto his lap.

 

Aha! She was getting to him. She grinned, and scratched her fingers into his beard. He pinched her thigh as she beamed down at him, blue eyes warming under her stare.

 

“Ummm, donuts, bingeing a television series, pizza,” she started.

 

“ _ Darcy _ .”

 

“Books! All kinds, romance, best sellers, cryptic indie literary puzzles, classic fantasy, anything. Vibrators,” she said and watched his eyes go wide, “Orgasms. Orgasm  _ denial  _ too.”

 

“Darcy…” he growled.

 

“And comfy clothes,” she finished, grinning. Then she glanced around the nest. “Oh, and I like lots of colors. I wanna dress this place up a little.”

 

“Yeah?” he asked, eyebrows raising. “You like it okay?”

 

Darcy kicked at his legs beneath her with her heel. “I said I  _ loved _ it. And I do. It’s the perfect size and the perfect light. And it’s so soft. And now it smells like us.”

 

His cheeks pinked and then he cleared his throat. “Well I’d order you donuts and pizza but I feel like the delivery guy might get pulled into a hostage situation. And I don’t have any books here but-”

 

“Orgasms,” Darcy said.

 

“ _ But _ I’m pretty sure Tony fitted up this room with some kinda projector, so we can watch something until-”

 

“Orgasms.”

 

Bucky sighed and gave her a look that was probably meant to be chastising but was really telling her ‘smolder.’

 

“Do you have chocolate?” she asked.

 

“Of course I do,” he said, just a little offended.

 

“Well,” she said and shrugged. “Go get me some.”

 

“Brat,” he said, eyes crinkling as he leaned forward to pluck at her lips for a kiss, before jumping up and dumping her back abruptly into the mattress. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Bucky was rattling in the kitchen when Friday came on over the speakers.

 

“Captain Rogers asked me to inform you that the threat has been contained and the facility is secure again, Sergeant.”

 

Darcy rolled into the wall of blankets and pillows and squealed even as she heard the clatter and soft curse from the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you on Wednesday for orgasms.
> 
> I mean...more of this story.


	4. In The Heat Of The Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets her wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to emma98 and zephrbabe for being wonderful people and also for betaing this for me!
> 
>  
> 
> I have recently seriously overloaded my plate. I absolutely love writing this and have two more pieces to this and then hopes for writing one more (seven altogether) and I'll probably try to wrap it up at that point. At least for the next couple months while I get. shit. done. But come check me out on tumblr as @ragwitch for updates, etc!

 

 

She resisted the urge to drag Bucky back to the nest after Friday’s announcement. She even resisted the urge to get on her hands and knees and present for him when he reappeared in the doorway carrying a box of what smelled like some  _ quality _ dark truffles.

 

He hesitated, staring at her sitting in the mix of pillows and blankets with her hands folded in her lap, as if he hadn’t expected to still see her there. 

 

“I would like to stay here with you,” Darcy said first, because she didn’t want any confusion on that front. “But if you think it’d be a better idea, I can go back to my apartment now that it’s safe.”

 

He was up the steps and collapsing into the mattress next to her before she could finish the thought. The truffles found a spot by her knee and her fingers inched toward the box. Bucky bent forward and cupped her face in his hand, kissing at her temple.

 

“Want you here too, Peach,” he said against her skin. His voice lowered to add, “Just want you.”

 

Darcy shivered as he nuzzled against the edge of her hair down to her cheekbone and left another soft kiss there. 

 

“You gonna let me feed you?” Bucky asked and she realized she had two fingers pinched around a truffle, the chocolate slowly melting on her skin.

 

“Umm…” had he kicked the heat up in the apartment? She could feel a definite flush rising up her neck. “Yes, please,” she said. 

 

The chocolate wasn’t the only thing that was melting. Darcy was leaned up against Bucky’s chest feeling boneless and warm. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder and tipped her back into the pillows, drawing her legs up over his lap with his vibranium arm. She was halfway distracted by the side of his neck—she really wanted to  _ lick _ it—when a round of chocolate appeared in front of her lips.

 

She took a bite without thinking and had to close her eyes as her tongue was flooded with dense bittersweet velvet. She licked her lips for more and caught a flicker of metallic bite in the process.

 

“Huh,” Bucky said catching his breath, and pulling the arm out of reach to look at his cybernetic thumb she had just licked. “Feels funny.”

 

“Good funny or bad funny?” 

 

“Good funny, I guess,” he said. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. “You don’t mind it?”

 

“Of course not,” she said, reaching out for the arm in question and pulling it close to her, tangling her fingers with his. “Feels different. But good different.”

 

There were warm fingers at the corner of her neck, pulling the collar of his henley back to her shoulder.

 

“Your heat’s coming in now,” he murmured, catching her eyes. His gaze felt like a little trickle of icy water on her cheeks and down her shoulders.

 

“I was… kind of thinking that,” she managed, despite the fact that she felt wonderfully fuzzy and lightheaded, like she had in the hall when she’d gotten her first good whiff of him.

 

“You deserve better.”

 

That cleared some of the fog away at least. Darcy glared at him. “I don’t think it gets much better than these pillows and those truffles,” she said.

 

“I meant-” he started, with one of his heavy sighs that meant she was  _ not _ getting stripped down to her skivvies that second like she thought she really needed to be.

 

“I know what you meant,” she said, trying to find a way of facing him to make her statement serious, without really having to stop touching. “Bucky, I  _ chose _ you the minute I set eyes on you. And that was a week ago. I didn’t just bump into you in the hallway and  _ bam! _ Found my alpha. I already had my mind made up about you.”

 

“I’m not a good man, Peach,” he said, looking down at where her legs were draped over his. But his arm over her shoulders squeezed her closer so she was pretty sure this was a battle she could win.

 

Darcy flicked him on the chest. “Agree to disagree. But either way, do you want to be a good alpha for me?”

 

“More than anything.” And the earnestness made her eyes burn and her belly warm.

 

She leaned forward a pecked at his lips. “Then lay me out nice and pretty and make me scream your name.”

 

A little curl of a smile rose up on his lips and when he lifted his eyes from their laps it was a gentle look, full of heat. He shifted to hold her face in his hands, pulling her in close and kissing her with slow strokes of his mouth against hers and gentle sips. She was fairly sure she was in for another hour or so of teasing and negotiating and reassuring. But these kisses and caresses made her feel as velvety as the chocolate still lingering on her tongue so she was more than willing to let him set the pace. Even if it was a snail’s pace.

 

And then she realized she was horizontal on the mattress. And  _ damn _ but he was smooth about it, his hips only just coming in to land softly between her thighs, hands still cradling her head and mouth still drinking from hers.

 

“Holy shit,” she whispered as he kissed at the corner of her lips. 

 

“You sing, Peach?” Bucky asked, and then his teeth scraped over her jaw.

 

“Huh?” she asked.

 

He nuzzled under ear before answering. “You will.” And then he wrapped his lips around her throat and sucked at her pulse until she felt it pounding all through her body right down to her suddenly  _ aching _ pussy.

 

The whimper in her throat was practically a song.

 

“Thought you were gonna take more convincing,” she blurted, almost breathless.

 

“Wanna be your good alpha. Good alpha’s take care of their omegas,” he said against her skin. And then he looked up from where he’d left her throat tender with nips and thorough kisses. “You ever taken a knot before?”

 

She bit her lip and Bucky shuffled back up to hover over her, his hips shifting wonderfully against hers.

 

“No,” she admitted. “Not a real one. I was gonna a couple times, but I changed my mind.”

 

He kissed both her cheeks and she carded her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck to hold him close for a moment, hoping to let her blush pass unseen over her face.

 

“‘M gonna go real slow,” he said, kissing her right cheek again and then shifting to the other. His hands were busy under the henley she had borrowed (stolen), fingertips playing at the edges of her panties. “And I’ll stop anytime you say. And do anything you ask. Alright?”

 

“Oh god,” she moaned, squirming beneath him. “Is this some kind of secret wordy foreplay?”

 

“I’ve gotten compliments on my mouth,” he admitted with a grin. “But not for talkin’.”

 

“Rude,” Darcy said. “Prove it.”

 

He kissed her hard on the mouth and his fingers dipped under the tops of her underwear, gripping at her hips. “If you want,” he said and then he was sliding down her body and her undies were pulling wetly away from her skin. 

 

She tried to help, pulling and twisting her legs, until Bucky nuzzled his nose right into the cleft of skin between her legs and slid his tongue between her folds to lap at the wetness gathered there. That was when she just went limp for a moment, with a sharp gasp of breath. It was fine, he managed to pull one leg free and then draped it over his shoulder, as he licked a stripe up her pussy.

 

“Don’t bite your lip, sweetheart,” Bucky said, the words blending into her trembling skin. She hadn’t even realized she  _ was _ biting her lip but sure enough the urgent squeaks were buried behind her teeth. “I wanna hear you. Hear what you like.”

 

“More, please. More.”

 

He hadn’t done a thing she didn’t  _ love _ and she honestly wasn’t sure he would find one. Her entire body seemed wired to be pleased by his touch. Bucky left her underwear dangling off one ankle, pulling her other leg up over his shoulder, and mouthed a ring of sloppy, sucking kisses over her lips and just above her clit. She made her appreciation and frustration as clear as she could with noisy whines and throaty moans and her fingers in his hair trying to guide his mouth right where she wanted it.

 

She had heats come in plenty of times before, like fevers and aches and dizzy spells. But never this slow, liquid feeling like she was being placed in a hot bath starting from the top of her head and the tips of her toes, traveling in, right to where Bucky was teasing the tip of his tongue against her entrance. She had a fair idea of what would happen once the heat reached its target, and it seemed almost guided by the slow stroke of Bucky’s tongue up her center to swirl around her clit. 

 

“Peaches,” Bucky growled, lifting his head so Darcy could gaze down the length of herself to see him peeking up from between her legs, chin glossy as he licked his mouth clean and stared at her with black pitted eyes. “I’ll let you taste after.”

 

“Tease,” Darcy said, less about her taste—she doubted it was peaches, but was more than glad he seemed satisfied—and more because she was fairly certain that if he’d wanted her to, she’d have come by now.

 

“I’m warmin’ you up,” he said, kissing her mound gently and then dipping a warm finger inside of her and making her mouth fall open.

 

“Trust me,” she said on an exhale. “I’m warm.”

 

He grinned, spread her open with his free hand and pressed a long, firm kiss to her clit until she was squirming. The henley was brushing at her skin and it felt like flames flicking over her breasts. She loosened one hand from where it gripped strands of Bucky’s hair and pushed it up under the hem of the shirt to stroke and pinch her nipples. Bucky groaned into her and then his tongue was plunging in with his finger, sucking and drinking from her. His nose burrowed against her clit and Darcy felt a rush of molten warmth rush through her as the pleasure rose up. 

 

His vibranium hand slid under her ass, lifting her hips up to nestle tighter against his face as he lapped and coaxed and growled encouragements. She was chanting pleads mixed with his name as the warmth loosened at her muscles until she felt like a puddle simmering on the mattress with waves of sparking sensation rolling through her faster and higher.

 

“Bucky,” she begged. “Buckybuckybucky.” There was a roar in her ears but she could tell by the burn in her throat that she was shouting, just like she had told him she wanted.

 

He lifted his head and wrapped his lips tight around her clit, a second finger joining the first inside of her to pump once, twice, and then crook.

 

And then it was all just stars behind the eyes as she fell apart for him into a pool of squirming, whimpering, quivering woman.

 

He was still nuzzling her, taking little licks over her sensitive skin and leaving small kisses in their wake, when the come drunk daze cleared out of her head enough to realize she  _ still  _ wanted more. 

 

“Knot,” she said, voice raspy. “I need your knot.” And then she rolled her hips to bump against his face as a reminder.

 

Bucky shrugged her legs off his shoulders and moved up, trailing wet kisses up her belly as he went. “You’ll get it, Peach,” he said. “I promise. But I want you nice and stretched and ready so it all feels good.” 

 

His hands were working over the backs of her thighs until her legs felt soft and relaxed enough she wasn’t sure she’d be able to use them the way she wanted—knotted around Bucky’s hips as he fucked her silly. He bent his head and sucked at one nipple until it was a perky little point, and then moved to repeat it on the second.

 

She grabbed his face in her hands and dragged him up to kiss, pressing her tongue into his mouth to mimic the way he had fucked her with his. 

 

“Just tastes like pussy to me,” she said, pulling away.

 

Bucky grinned down at her and pecked at her nose. “Agree to disagree,” he said. And then he pulled away, grabbing her up by her hips and flipping them over on the mattress so she was straddling his shoulders, his mouth poised beneath her. 

 

“Now,” he said, “Let’s do that again.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me some sugar!


	5. Tied up in Knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to think of something clever but honestly the summary is: them doin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE YOU GO! This is especially dedicated to the lovely people who called the last chapter a cliffhanger. I love you, and stay thirsty friends!! I hope this is thirst quenching!!
> 
> Thanks oodles to zephrbabe and emma98 for keeping an eye on this story for me! And thank you so much to everyone for cheering through it!!

5.

Hydra claimed to have trained all of the hindbrain out of their alpha Winter Soldier. But Bucky knew that must not have been true because the satisfaction he felt at seeing Darcy, his perfect _ impossible _ omega, quivering and moaning loudly into a pillow…that was entirely animal. He dug his thumbs into the backs of her thighs—she was  _ so _ soft—and pressed up, working the tension out of her muscles.

 

Her head rolled on the pillow, pink cheek peeking through a sheet of dark hair and lips a blood red from where she’d been biting. Where he’d been biting too.

 

“Bucky,  _ please _ ,” she rasped. “Please. I want to feel you. I need…I  _ need. _ ” Her thighs shook as she lifted her hips and pressed them back, spine arching beautifully for him. His cock throbbed between her thighs where he’d been sliding it against her, toying with her clit and soaking himself in her slick. His throat felt dry. Even his teeth were aching, begging to wrap around her throat and mark her as his. 

 

It wasn’t even the first time she’d presented for him since he’d put his apartment on lockdown and burrowed into the nest with his girl… _ his girl _ . But she was right, she did need. And she was pulling him into a rut along with her.  _ Just like a good bond should _ , he thought. He had a bond. Or he would soon. He bent over her back, her hips shifting searchingly for his, and kissed at the center of her spine, listening to her whimper. Then he took three warm fingers and slid them deep into her wet cunt, growling against her skin as she gave so easily under his touch.

 

“Oh god, oh fuck, Bucky  _ please _ . Please, no more teasing. I’ve gotta have it. I need,” her breath stuttered and her voice broke as he twisted his fingers inside of her. “Your  _ knot _ .” She managed the words with a snap and then she was biting down on her arm as she cried out and he pulled his fingers away. 

 

He kissed across her shoulders as she whined, gripping himself with his wet fingers and adding to the mess.

 

“Bucky, please,” she said, so small and desperate that he felt a guilty twinge in his gut for not just burying himself inside her that very second.

 

But he wanted to see her as she fell apart, to see her face as she took his knot. To make sure she was okay. And also just to  _ learn _ what that would look like on her. What he would look like  _ in _ her. He wrapped his hands around her shoulders and twisted her on the mattress. She was slippery and sweaty and beautifully loose limbed, little hiccuping breaths escaping her lips as he rolled her over and then settled himself back between her thighs. He brushed her hair away from her face and looked down at her flushed skin and glassy eyes, nibbling at her parted lips.

 

“I promised you anything you want, Peach,” he said, rolling his hips against hers.

 

She frowned up at him, a dark pout on her mouth. “I want you to fuck me,” she said with her own little raspy growl.

 

The swoop in his stomach at the command, that wasn’t his hindbrain. That was just Bucky. As far as any future orders went, he only wanted to hear them from that mouth. 

 

“Yes ma’am,” he said, bending down again to kiss her, to lick his way into her mouth even as he lifted her hips up between his hands and dipped the head of his dick inside of her. She groaned into the kiss, fingers digging into his hair and her tongue stroking against his in time with the slow grind of their bodies.

 

She was swollen and slippery from hours of treatment—every way he had dreamed of spoiling his omega—and her pussy swallowed up his cock by the inches like begging lips. There were so many sweet sounds coming from her while they kissed, while he sank inside of her until there was nowhere left to go, he thought she might be speaking. Cursing or praising him with her lips and teeth and tongue against his. He pulled away to let her catch her breath and sucked another mark into the smooth skin of her neck.

 

“You’ll bite me,” she said, gasping and squirming against him.

 

“You’re mine,” he said, trying to keep the possessive snarl out of his voice. “‘Course I will. But not yet. Bonds take a lot outta you and…I wanna talk more. Look at you more.”

 

“I wanna fuck more,” Darcy said, bumping her nose against his as he looked up. She was grinning at him with narrowed eyes. “I wanna fuck  _ now _ .”

 

“My greedy girl,” he said. Then he drew slowly out of her watching the way her grin fell into an open, aching expression. He thrust back in, quick and deep and Darcy bowed beneath him with a high, strangled cry.

 

“ _ Yes! _ ” she gasped, before he could ask if she was alright. 

 

Her arms and legs, which had gone boneless as he’d worked his hands over them earlier, were twining around his back, soft heels digging into his ass as he pulled slowly out again before snapping his hips against hers. They made squelching sounds where they were joined, mostly drowned out by Darcy’s urgings of ‘ _ More! _ ’ and his own grunts. She fit him like a glove, soft and clasping with every thrust, body jumping in his hold to meet him closer, harder, faster with each stroke. 

 

She chased him with a growl, teeth nipping at his shoulder, as he tried to ease up. 

 

“My knot,” he panted, wanting so badly to pin her down, press deeper,  _ bite. _

 

“Gimme,” she whined and his chest burned with affection. 

 

Her neck arched back, the line of soft bruises he’d made showing stark under the cast of sunlight from the ceiling. He couldn’t decide whether to wrap her up tighter in his hold, till their bellies pressed together and their arms tied them shut, or to pull back and watch her stretch around him. She decided for him, small hands pushing up on his chest so she could look down the length of them to where he was pushing in, her sex parting and wrapping around him.

 

“Oh!” Her fingers dug into his skin as he started to swell. “Oh god.” He kissed at her temple and she squealed, falling back into the pillows and writhing around him.

 

“Does it hurt?” he asked, trying to stop himself, but her feet were pressing hard on his ass, keeping him tight against her and there was a spike of pleasure beating a rhythm up his spine to the back of his brain.

 

“No, no, no,” she chanted, head tossing. She grabbed his cheeks and pulled him down to kiss her, but it was more of an open mouth moan against his lips. “Feels…God, Bucky there’s so much. I didn’t know I could…so  _ good _ , baby. So good.”

 

That was all he really needed to hear for the last shred of control he gripped—tighter than the sheets under his vibranium fist that were starting to tear—to be released. His hips kicked against hers, knot settling deep, swallowed up by her fluttering, grasping cunt. Every thought in his head, every scrap of tension in his bones, every vision but the twist ecstasy on her face was washed under a tide of brilliant, white, rinsing pleasure. He had the curve of her shoulder in his mouth and it was the sound of her shouting his name in his ear that kept him from tearing the skin as she sapped him dry and held onto his shoulders with small, strong hands. 

 

“My girl, my sweet peach, my girl.”

 

Fingers stroked at his hair and he nuzzled deeper into the smell of salt and syrup and summer and  _ sex _ .

 

“My pretty omega,” he said, realizing he’d been murmuring to her.

 

She hummed underneath him and he tried to shift away—was he crushing her?—but she squeezed him close to her chest.

 

“Don’t pull,” she said, a little whimper in her voice. 

 

He couldn’t back out, he remembered. He was still nestled inside of her, would be for awhile if the heavy throb of his pulse in his hips was anything to judge by. He wormed his arms under her back and rolled them on the mattress. Darcy shuddered with a shout, squeezing and clasping around his knot. She collapsed on his chest, panting.

 

“Still feel good?” he asked, sweeping her hair back down her shoulders.

 

“Unnf,  _ so _ good,” she groaned, squirming a little and trembling again. “I didn’t know I had so many secret nerves hiding in there.”

 

He grinned and nudged at her hips with his, watching her mouth fall open, wet breath against his collarbone.

 

“Oh god,” she whispered, tilting her head back to look at him. “I can come again like this can’t I?”

 

“From what I’ve heard,” he said, leaning up to press a kiss to the top of her head. It had him shifting again inside of her, knot thrumming and bones feeling warm and liquidy, and Darcy started to wiggle more urgently against him. “It’ll keep my knot from relaxing as quickly. Kind of prolongs itself.”

 

She planted her hands over his ribs and lifted herself up with wobbling arms, bouncing over his lap lightly as she did. He watched, watched her soft breasts jiggling above him, watched the flush on her cheeks run down her neck, watched her tummy clench as she came again with a gentle cry. He grunted as she squeezed around him, a softer version of the heat from before rushing through his limbs.

 

Her breaths settled and she gazed down at him with a soft smile and wicked eyes. “All I heard was; good news, good news, and more good news,” she said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me some sugar!

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some sugar please!


End file.
